The Great Escape
by Sarah Massa
Summary: Hermione and Ron are supposed to be together forever...but is it really meant to be? Hermione and Ron Hermione and Draco Hermione and Harry
1. Chapter 1

The Great Escape

Hermione chewed her quill, glancing up at the large, ornamented clock that was resting on the fireplace mantle. It was 8:00, and the study period should be ending at 8:15, though Professor McGonagall really didn't care if they started packing up and retiring to their dormitories 5 minutes before the class actually ended.

Harry was glancing at the clock too, trying to figure out when he could fit in his extra potions homework, or the charms essay he had forgotten to finish the other night. Oh bother, he was so bad at charms and potions that it was a wonder that he didn't just up and skip, or ask Hermione for help. But that would have been too unkind to Hermione. She had so much on her mind; Ron, the end of year exams… It wouldn't be nice to ask her to do his homework as well.

"Class, you are excused. Please pack up and go to your dormitories immediately." Minerva McGonagall smiled wholeheartedly at the class. It was true, she didn't like doing this whole 'study period' business, but Albus had conned her into it.

Books were dropped, quills and ink wells thrown hastily into bags as the entire class rushed to get away from the Transfiguration classroom and into their common rooms. They liked this study thing just as much as Professor Dumbledore liked earwax jellybeans.

"Hermione," Ron whispered, his bag slung over one shoulder, his other hand wrapped tight around her waist. He kissed her cheek affectionately and picked up her books with his free hand, having reluctantly let go of Hermione. Harry had already left, and there were only a few first years left, looking around for lost quills and bits of parchment.

"Oh stop it, Ronald. Not here!" She smiled though, and was glad for the fact that she wouldn't have to lug her books all the way up to the dorm.

The two walked up to the dormitory together every night, regardless if there was a study period or not. They would drop off their books in the common room, and then sneak out to the Room of Requirement the nights when Hermione wasn't helping Ron with missed schoolwork or long papers.

"LOOK AT THEM! GRANGER AND WEASLEY GETTING A BIT FRISKY, HUH?" Draco yelled from the opposite side of the corridor, embarrassing both Hermione and Ron, who were sharing a quick kiss before they had to confront the masses of people in the Gryffindor common room. They never introduced themselves as a couple, but it was known to everybody that the two were seeing each other.

"Oh, sod off Malfoy, or I'll get Harry to, to-" Ron searched for something harmful that Harry could do to Malfoy, something that was original, but he came up with nothing.

"To what, Weasel? Knock me off my broom?" Draco taunted Ron.

"To pull you apart, limb by limb!" Hermione yelled back, clearly agitated that Draco was ruining her night with Ron. It wasn't often she allowed the two of them to sneak off to the Room of Requirement, especially with the school year winding down.

"Oh really, Granger?" There was a hint of fear in Draco's voice, which was evident when he turned around and stalked off.

"You shouldn't have to do that, Hermione," Ron said quietly, unnerved by the fact that his girlfriend could come up with better comebacks than he could.

"He's just a lazy old fuck, Ron," Hermione replied.

"Ectoplasm."

The Fat Lady swung out, and Ron stepped aside so that Hermione could clamber into the common room ahead of him. She did so gracefully, with the kind of grace that had sent Ron crazy for months, until he had plucked up the courage to finally ask her out.

"Ready?" Hermione glanced at the pile of books on the table, then brushed her hands on her jeans and looked around the common room anxiously. It was practically empty, except for a few people who were quickly getting tired.

"Of course."

The two walked quietly to the Room of Requirement, fingers intertwined, and eyes locked on each other. They reached the Room of Requirement and Hermione stepped back, watching Ron pace eagerly, and sometimes with hesitant. Eventually a door appeared in the wall, and Ron grabbed the doorknob and wrenched up the door, then bowed with a touch of chivalry that made Hermione giggle.

That was the thing about Ron. He was always making her laugh about the stupidest things.

"I love you." The door clicked shut, and Ron snapped his fingers, smiling as the room suddenly became lit dimly. It was perfect, just like he had imagined. He moved closer to her, until their foreheads were touching, then their lips.

"You too, baby." Hermione let their lips part for a few seconds, then nuzzled her face into his shoulder, "And always."


	2. Chapter 2

"Oh, c'mon Hermione, really!" Ron ran to catch up with Hermione, whose long strides were no match for his shorter ones. "There's no reason for you to do this to us! It was just a joke! Honestly!"

"A joke?" Hermione whirled around, horrified. "You call what you did, a – a joke? That's not a joke Ron, that's – that's just mean." She choked on her words and wiped away angry tears, then turned back around and began walking again.

"Hermione!" Ron was begging, pleading, even, and she still wouldn't budge. "Come on, Hermione! It was just a joke; I didn't realize it was going to go that far!"

"I'd really appreciate it if you thought more before you did something! Harry could've been killed! And you just stand here and call it a joke while he's in the hospital wing!" This time she didn't bother to listen, didn't bother to wipe away any of the tears that were now cascading down her cheeks. It was just too much.

Ron stopped, panting for breath, and looked up at Hermione's receding figure. She couldn't honestly dump him because of this, could she? Was it really possible?

"Weaselbe! Weaselbe!" Draco strode out from behind a pillar, a smug look plastered on his face, and his wind tucked loosely into his pocket.

"What is it now, Malfoy?" He had to show Hermione that he cared somehow, and maybe he'd be able to wrestle Draco or something...

"I bet you that in two weeks-" Draco put up two fingers dramatically, "I can snog Granger in front of you!" He laughed, "Fifteen galleons."

Ron tried to hide his laughter. Draco, make-out with Hermione? That was absurd. Sure, he'd take the bet.

"Of course, Malfoy. But let's make it fifty galleons, just for good measure. Got it?" Ron laughed. There was an extra fifty galleons in his pocket that he could use to buy something nice for Hermione, to make it up to her.

"Fine, Weasel. Done." Draco nodded, glanced over at a bunch of first year Hufflepuffs, "BOO!"

The Hufflepuff's scurried around quickly, until it was only Ron and Draco standing in the courtyard. Draco approached Ron quickly, then whispered, "And let's add in another fifteen if I can get her to have sex."

Now Ron paled. Why would Draco be betting so much money into this, unless he had some kind of plan? Could there possibly be a way he could woo Hermione? "Uh…sure. Sixty-five galleons."

"You got it."

**Author's Note : Sorry this part is so short,** **but I've got caught with a bad cold. Review for another update! It gets better!**


End file.
